Truth selves
by lizz benneth
Summary: The end of a war, and the beggining of selves discovery, that will lead Hermione & Draco to find truth love.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry potter or any of the others!**

**CHAPTER I**

Confusion

It was late July a rainy day. Had been only two months since the war ended, and Hermione was in her bedroom wondering about life and what she will be doing next, she could do everything since she was in every single class in Hogwarts, her friends Harry and Ron were on their trainings to become aurors, their decision was so easy, but she have many options and didn't know where to turn.

She have been dating Ron since the war ended, everything was working fine, were to comfortable with each other, but something was missing, now that everything was clear and settle between them, she begin to think that maybe all that she felt for him was friends love and nothing else, it's strange thinking how many troubles they had to become what they were.

She had been looking for the right moment to talk with Ron because he seemed very happy and excited with the relationship that she didn't had the gut to tell him, so she dad hiding from him with the excuse that she needed to be with her family.

They used to go out with Harry and Ginny, she started to realized that when she saw Harry and Ginny, their relationship seemed so different, well every relationship its different, but she could see where was love and where not, and between Ron and she, well she didn't feel the urge to see him or kiss him like it was supposed to be at least in the beginning, she had imagine that love was different maybe she should stop reading that many novels, but she had much expectations about love, and she wanted to see the options. Maybe she was wrong and Ron was the one but for now she didn't want to rush things like Ron was doing.

For now the first thing she need it to do to put things straight in her life, was to decide what she wanted to do with her life.

She was between a career in the ministry and a potion maker so she could work in Hogwarts as a teacher.

She begin looking for universities, the best university in the wizarding world was in England and of course she apply for that and was accepted, she will begin taken some general courses before she had to decide, Neville was accepted too so she will be sharing some classes with him, besides him she didn't know who else was accepted in Norwalk.

She haven't seen Ron and Harry for a week while, she was staying with her parents but the next week she will be going to the Burrow, was invited by Mrs. Weasley and was a perfect opportunity to see her friends and talk with Ron.

For now she would stop worrying about everything and enjoy the time with her parents.

The next morning she will be going shopping with her mother, she wasn't the kind of person always worrying about her looks, but she actually had a good taste in clothes. She needed to renew her wardrobe before the classes started the next month and was also a perfect opportunity to expend a day with her mom.

When she woke up in the morning she found her mom ready for the day, it was Sunday morning so her mother had the day off; she took a toast and ate it before going shopping, while her father was reading the paper.

She was looking for a dress when she heard a very familiar voice, she turned around and who in the world would guess who was in front of her, Draco Malfoy, what was he doing there?, in a muggle shop, he took a step. Fancy to see you here Granger, Hi Malfoy never in the world I thought that you would be here, well I have good taste you know and the muggle clothes are not that bad, see you around Granger.

Malfoy, looked different, well he had always been not that bad looking, I can accept he was one of the most handsome boys in the school, but still a prick and a selfish little prat, but since the war had ended and his family switch sides she had been hearing good things about his family.

Apparently the Malfoy's had been doing a redemption campaign for their family, like they need to, they still were the most powerful and richest family in the wizarding world, but of course people always need recognition and since the war they haven't been treated like they used to.

You could read on the prophet all the scandal that was surround their family, his father and exdeath-eather, her mother the sister of bellatrix lestrange who tortured many people along Lord Voldemort, but after all of this his father managed to skip prison, I guess his family switched side in the best moment and of course being the most richest and one of the oldest families in wizarding world doesn't hurt much.

I think I never took that much time thinking about him, but you always guess about people like him and I was really surprised to see him here.

I must look for my mom now she must be worried and I have been here looking for a damn dress for more than an hour, losing my time thinking in that prat, Hermione!!, mom sorry I still don't find any dress that I like, don't worry I have the perfect dress for you, you will love it. Lets catch something to eat I'm starving, you just sounded like Ron mom, Oh that little boyfriend of yours eats like there will be no tomorrow, that exactly defines him mom.

Hermione tried the dress, it was perfect, and it wasn't that waste of time like I thought. The dress was black and long was an Yves Saint Laurent silk dress, it was sleeveless with the entire front covered and it showed all the back.

An owl left her a letter; it was from Hogwarts, the invitation for the Suffolk ball that was going to be in Hogwarts. The Suffolk ball was an old tradition of pureblood families, and always took place in Malfoy Manor, but this year after the war many pureblood families that were on the right path announced that this year will be a change, that the ball will be to establish a bond between all the wizards and witches in England and that this year will take place in Hogwarts, in two weeks from now.

The week with her parents had passed and Hermione was arranging all her things to go to the burrow, Ron and Harry were already waiting for her in the living room talking with her parents; Ron was being constantly interrogated by Hermione's dad.

Dad stops that, you don't worry Ron, I must go. I will call you later mom.

So how was your week with your parents, it went really well I really miss them Harry, they had been in Australia for a long time not even noticing about me. I hope I could visit them more often while I'm in school.

So you have decided.

Yes Ron I have, I was accepted in Norwalk and I intend to go. Harry started to feel uncomfortable and left them alone and got into the house. So you were not going to tell me or what were you waiting for? You could have sent me a letter or something. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend you know? I haven't known anything from you in a week, what's up with you?

Ron I don't know I just don't feel the way I supposed with you, I always thought different about love and I don't now I guess I've seen many movies.

I don't know what you want let's better go home now. I think we must talk now. No we better go to burrow now I don't feel like talking anymore.

The burrow was like always very cozy fill with love, it was a very simple house with any luxury, Hermione always remind that house with much love, she had a lot of memories in that house.

In the Burrow Mrs. Weasly was already waiting for them and asked them very worried what took them so long.

Oh mom it was Hermione that she didn't have her things ready.

Oh Hermione dear, it's ok, Ron please wash your face and hands we are getting ready for supper.

Hermione! How are you, long time no see you must see my dress it's gorgeous, Hi Ginny yes of course and you must see mine.

I see girls you have a lot to catch up, but first supper, of course Mrs. Weasley. You're skinny girl if you're thinking in having in the future a bunch of Weasley's you must prepare my dear.

I can't believe what I've just heard she glanced at Ron, but he was avoiding her. He must have told them about his proposal, but I didn't even said yes, we are so young what he was thinking, I don't want a life as a housewife and with a bunch of kids, I want a career too and maybe a couple of kids but not right now. I must talk to Ron immediately, she hated that Ron was playing dumb and refuting to see the reality like he always did. I will talk to him tomorrow I can't even see him right now I'm just too mad.

After dinner Hermione managed to skip Ron in her way to Ginny's bedroom, she was too mad to talk with him right now.

What's up with you and Ron?.

Ginny I don't know I'm confused did he tell you that he proposed?

Well yes he mentioned something like that a week ago. I knew it, I told him not to. What did he told all of you that I answered him? He just told us that you were just playing difficult.

Ginny I don't even think I love him, I'm not sure of what I feel. I know. How do you know Ginny? I just kind of realize it. Because its shows that you don't but he Hermione he really loves you, you don't know how he looks at you, the way he talks about you, he is so proud of you, He talks about you like if you were a goddess, and I supposed you didn't even missed him don't you? And he couldn't stop talking about how he imagined a life with you. You must tell him that, a clean cut. Before it's too late and you don't just loose him as your boyfriend but as your friend too.

Hermione couldn't see Ginny straight, she was right, she had to talk with Ron. Sooner or later he had to know.

When she woke up next morning Ron was sitting there, Hermione I need to talk with you. And what you're going to tell me now? That your mother already has the wedding dress, I thought we were not supposed to tell anyone not even Harry or Ginny how you dare, you just couldn't shut your mouth don't you?, I can't trust you like that. I'm sorry Hermione I was just so excited that we could live together I really care about you. You really care? And what that's supposed to mean? You are supposed to get married when you are in love, no when you just care. So you are saying that you're not in love with me, you're not in love with me don't you Hermione?, I really do love you and I thought you loved me too I guess I've been a fool, you forgive me for being so naive.

I care for you Ron. But you don't love me. Hermione started to cry when Ron left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts, why love was so difficult? Why she was being so difficult?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Disappointment

Draco, father always a pleasure, what brings you here? I don't need your sarcasm son. So do you prefer I be rude with you? I just came here to tell you that you will go to the ball. Well father I just don't feel like going. I didn't ask you if you wanted I came to tell you that you're going. You didn't need to be so ceremonious father you know I have to go, It will be strange if one of the hostess didn't make it to the ball, so don't worry I'll be there, like you, pretending I love mudbloods and blood traitors. I don't know why you do it, all this crap we have been doing since the war ended, we still are the most powerful family, so why you worry?

Draco son, we have to have them in our hands. And you don't question me, what makes you think you can talk to me like that? Well father since you didn't care about me enough to refuse your master to use me like bait. I just don't feel like being to ceremonious with you. Your lord, Lord Voldemort your master was a filthy half blood, you that are so proud about your purity of blood, you were on your knees for him, and I can't understand that. You're being to sentimental Draco I'll be gone for the next few days take care of your mother. Don't worry father I always do it.

I hate that man, well not actually hate him, he do cares, but I can't just forgive, I almost die for that creepy Lord Voldemort because of my father, my mother almost died for him too, she was the only one that really care and did everything that was in her hands to help me. Of course I will always take care of her.

She's so different from my father, I don't know how she can love him. And I always wanted to be like him, now I don't think I want to be like him, I don't think I know who I really am, I always wanted to be like my father but now everything seems so different. I'm confused, I don't think I really hate mudbloods or halfbloods for that matter, I don't care about them they can be death and I wouldn't care.

I just care about me I suppose I'm a little bit narcissist, I'm smart too I never needed to study much in school and I was one of the top students, I want to rule everything being minister of magic of something but I don't think my last name will ever be accepted in the ministry of magic.

I'm very popular with women too, but no one important to tempt me, Pansy Parkinson is so annoying I don't know how she do it, I can't stand her, she's so vain but it's a good shag that's why I don't dismissed her. But I will never married her don't even if my mother thought she's suitable to me.

I would never marry with such easy woman like her. I haven't meet yet a woman suitable to me I have never been in love, I don't know how does it feel, but it can't be that terrible I saw how that damn Potter sees Wesealette they seemed happy.

I want that but I don't know if I'm capable of love. It's seems so distance, but I won't marry if I don't find it better be alone that with someone like Pansy.

Oh that damn ball, but I really want to go I was just messing with my father anything to make him uncomfortable. I want to see the supposed hero's they must feel the best in the world that weasel and his know it all girlfriend.

Who can stand that girl, but I can't deny she has guts to punch me like she did, but she's so insignificant, there is nothing attractive on her, she's simple, but didn't look that bad in Yule ball actually she was the most beautiful girl in that ball, if she wasn't...

Zabinni, ready for the Suffolk ball? Who are you taking? I don't know maybe Lavander Brown. Lavander? The Griffindor girl? Yes, well we are kind of dating. Who are you taking anyway? Pansi Pankinson? Are you nuts of course not I'm going alone, better that way. I see, you want to keep your playboy status; the most desirable bachelor doesn't it? Damn Prophet they keep on writing nonsense.

Don't deny that you always had appeal for ladies, yes I can't I'm a catch but more than half just want me for my money and family power. I'm bored of that, that's why I'm in nothing serious with anyone.

How sentimental Malfoy. Not sentimental that's the reality and I want something more.

Did I tell you that I'm going to Norwalk, I was accepted and I didn't need to pay any. That's great Malfoy I'm already working for my father so I won't study anything else for now.

Well Malfoy I got to go. Okay see you around.

Mr. Malfoy the dinner is ready. Tell my mother I'll be there.

Draco, I have someone I want you to meet, mother stop arranging dates for me is embarrassing please stop it, Draco you need a date for the ball. Don't worry for that mother I'm going by myself it will be quite an opportunity to meet someone there chosen by me don't you think so? But I really want you to know this girl it's nothing like all the other girls I have introduced you, she's from France, she was in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, she's pureblood and her father it's a very rich man she's very smart I think you would like her.

She's here doesn't it mother? Well I'm expecting her this afternoon. I know it, nut okay I'll meet her would do no harm. Thank you son.

That afternoon, was the first time in this life that was so interested in a woman, Marguerite was her name and she seemed clueless about his mother plan.

Enchanted Marguerite, Draco I'm very pleased to meet you, I don't know any young people here your mother has been very nice with me. I don't doubt that Marguerite, but what brings you here? Well my mother is British and after my father died she wanted to come and settled here. I see, so you were in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic as I was told. Yes, do you know Fleur Delacour she's a friend of mine, she is married now I couldn't come to the wedding there was a tuff time in here. Yes I know Fleur Delacour she was a champion in the Triwizard Tournament she married Bill Weasley. Could you come with me to visit her, you seemed to know them very well. I'm sorry I don't. Please Draco I don't want to go alone. Okay you tell me when.

And that what's the moment; he first put eyes on her. She was a very sweet girl, and very beautiful she was petite with long light brown hair with big and light blue eyes, she was also strong at the same time. She was kind of clumsy sometimes but managed to keep things like nothing happen, she was smart but not at all pretentious, they had been going out since his mother introduced them, but they just went out like friends, he didn't know how to make the next step.

I never had problems with girls before, but now was different he really like her, more than just like her he really think that was in love with her. The next morning they were going to go to Fleur's and Bill's home he couldn't delay that again, he had been postponing that for days.

They arrived to Fleur's home was a nice little cottage with sea view It was small but with taste, I suppose that because of Fleur that Weasel couldn't have any taste at all. But there was someone else in there someone he didn't expect at all.


End file.
